pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammerpod Sculptor
'''Hammerpod Sculptor '''is eleventh episode of Pokemon New Generation Plot Zack and team stopped at little village named Scalp Zack: I am hungry and I need rest Ariana: Me too Bonk: Do you like Pizza Ariana: Yes, of course Zack: No Bonk and Ariana: What? Zack: I don't like tomato Bonk: My pizza have no tomato Zack: And no mushroom, too? Bonk: No mushroom, I hate mushroom Zack: I love the pizza that way They eat and rent a room in a small motel Zack: Why we should stay in this place, it's too small Ariana: This is greatest motel in this place, so calm down Zack: There's no hotel? Ariana: No! Zack: That means we're rich here Ariana: Yes Zack: Awesome! Bonk: I will go for a walk Zack: I will go too Ariana: Me, too They went the Sculptors Street and see such of sculptors Zack: I like those sculpts Ariana saw big pretty statue Ariana: How much this costs? Seller: 30 dollars Ariana: The people are poor here Bonk: Why? Ariana: They are selling great sculpts cheap Zack: Awesome I can buy everything Ariana: What's awesome look at the people, they have no money to buy food, they wear secondary clothes Zack: I know I can help them Zack run to the one sculptor Zack: Hey you seller, Can you sculpt me and my Bire Seller: At first my name is Dork and sorry, I can't sculpt now Zack: Why? Dork: My Hammerdap won't evolve into Hammerpod and without Hammerpod people can't sculpt statues Zack: How can you evolve him with battles? Dork: No, with happiness Zack: What that means? Ariana: Some pokemon evolve with love and care from trainer Bonk: You didn't care about your pokemon? Dork: Of course I care Zack: Next why it is not evolving? Dork: It lost his old friend Zack: Who? Dork: My father had Hammerpod. It was already evolved. My Hammerdap and Hammerpod were friends, but my father went to seaport for trading sculpts expensive Bonk: Why you didn't follow him? Dork: I don't know, I just staied here Ariana: If we found his friend he will evolve and you can sculpt, right Dork: Yes Bonk: What are we waiting for? Dork: But his friend is far away from here Zack: I can't beleive Hammerdap can have only one friend Dork: You are right if we found a new friend he will evolve Ariana: Let's go They get to the nearest shop Dork: My Hammerdap needs friend can he and your Hammerpod befriend? Seller: No! They went to the next shop Dork: My Hammerdap needs friend to evo... Seller: No! After 2 hours Dork: No one wants to become my Hammerdap friend Dork start cring Zack: I remember Dork: Wh-at Zack: Have you got computer Dork: Only rich humans have computer Zack: I am rich Dork: Really? Zack: Yes, here I am rich. Where's internet club Dork: Near here Zack: Great. I will back right soon 20 minutes later Zack: I found info, Hammerdap needs great bed to evolve Bonk: Hammers don't need beds Ariana: It's not hammer it's Hammerdap Dork: My Hammerdap have no bed Zack: I already cared about that and here it is Zack showed Dork big blue bed Hammerdap layed on it and evolved into Hammerpod Dork: That was all? Zack: Yes, now sculpt me and bire Dork: Siza? Zack: 20 Centimeters Dork sculped them Dork: 5 dollars Zack give him 50 dollars Zack: I will pay 50 dollars for this Dork: Thank you so much Zack: You are welcome They continued their way to the Cactus City Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Choso